


The Luck of Yesterday

by AfterArtist



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grian angst, Grian needs a hug, Griangst, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Sad, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterArtist/pseuds/AfterArtist
Summary: All bad things start with storms,So when a freak storm appears on the server it's no wonder things go wrong. After Grian ends up in an unfortunate accident he wakes up to find himself in an unrecognisable forest with no memory of his past events and unusual powers that he feels he shouldn't have anymore, along with some troubling side effects.As he tries to remember what happened to him and who this mysterious white eyed figure that is always nearby is, he makes new friends under a new, or rather old name.[ Originally Posted on Wattpad ]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. The Storm

The wind rocked the building's dangerously, threatening to drag them to the ground, taking whoever was sheltered there with them. The rain tore at the ground, leaving wounds in the landscape, spattering it with blood like puddles. The hermits had taken to hiding, most stranded in dangerous positions, hoping they can last still the storm dies out.   
Many were caught up in the heightest of swaying buildings and aircrafts alike, but any stupid enough to take flight would be caught up in the relentless storm, leaving them broken and bruised, most likely at the bottom of a ravine.  
The Nether also wasn't shelter as the winds stole away the magic of the land, shutting down all form of travel to the under world. For some fortunate few, they had an advantage of underground networks and safe bunkers, weather prepared for similar situations or just built on a whim.

Grian wasn't one of these lucky hermits, despairingly caught in his airship, the huge vessel barley staying together. He clung onto the desk, furthest from the entrance, barely able to stand without slipping and falling. The contents of the vessel had long since spilled over the small hull, the occasional debri flying out one of the many broken windows, narrowly missing the red claded hermit. Trying to distract himself from the horrid situation he was in, he turned his attention to his communication device.  
His friends were unaware of his situation, all trying to understand where the sudden storm came from. A few, including Iskall and Ren had been injured by flying debri, causing both to be stranded in the vault at Sahara, Mumbo, Doc and Scar also in the large shop.  
Xisuma had been trying his hardest to keep everyone calm, occasionally sending comforting messages to those who were panicking, praying that this storm will pass as quickly as it came.  
Xisuma Held onto his own communicator tightly, his knuckles white with worry,  
Quickly typing in the chat he asked for information on everybody's whereabouts, trying to keep them close.

Grian watched as his friends typed in their answers, all seemingly safe, a few were caught up in high buildings but had been progressing their way down the floors on foot. Sighing Grian shakily started typing keeping one hand firmly placed on the desk he sent his reply,  
"I seem to have gotten myself in a pickle... well.. more of a blimp really..."  
He had hoped that adding in a small joke or something would reassure his friends he was fine, but that's not how the hermits worked. They were a family and cared for each other deeply.  
Iskall had filled the chat with messages asking if he was okay, Mumbo had done similar but in one chunk of writing,  
Smiling nervously he began typing, about to reassure them when he stopped. A single message capturing his attention and holding him in place.

[Herobrine has joined the game]

From where he hid in the Run mini game, Keralis had a perfect view of the lighting strike. It latched onto the airship, letting out a huge crackling sound as the vessel went up in flame. Smoke filled the sky as the Airship quickly lost altitude. It was too far away to know for sure, but Keralis swore he could hear a cry of terror as the ship hit the ground, flaming pieces of metal and chunks of dirt sprayed out upon impact. Keralis had sent the message before he was even aware he was typing, shock quickly setting in as the flames swallowed the once graceful build.

"G-guys... the ship just exploded..."


	2. I knew these Symbols once

Grian's POV

A mixed taste of iron and mud filled my mouth as I felt water bubble out of my lungs. I stiffened as I quickly gaged up multiple mouthfuls of blood and river water, dark pools of the thick liquid slowly soaking up in the rotten leaves, flecks of it staining my hands a deep crimson.  
Everything hurt, it was as if my skin had being torn from my skeleton and replaced with thousands of live bees. I struggled to breathe, choking over the pain and blood.  
I stayed hunched over like that for a few minutes, just letting myself recover from my rude wake up call. As the pain faded everything seemed to grow deathly quiet. My brows knitted in confusion, no, it had always been quiet, I hadn't actually heard anything, not my breathing, not the wind, heck, not even my heartbeat.  
Looking at my hands I could feel the strong rumbling of what I would assume was the river, turning my head my suspicions were correct, even in the dark light of dusk and rain I could see the river perfectly, white water swelling and spilling over the bank, but I couldn't hear it.

A shiver crept its way down my spine. Raising my hand next to my ear, I clicked my fingers, my breath hitching at the silence. Okay, so, I'm in pain, I'm lost and I'm apparently Deaf... I rubbed my temples thinking, a small part of me told me that I had once been able to hear sounds, I remember dancing to music, laughing with friends, singing small songs... but I also didn't remember at the same time. It was as if someone had locked my memories in a safe, I knew they were there but the harder I fought to remember them the more faded and distorted they got.  
Sitting up properly I tried to remember anything that may actually explain my situation, names, faces, even objects. I drew a blank, even my own name being swallowed by the heavy blankness that had covered my mind. It started with a... G? No... no, that can't be right.  
Standing up I felt another wave of nausea hit me, causing me to sway on my unstable legs, barely stopping them from buckling. The only thing I could remember was a single message, it was burned into my brain, Herobrine joined the game. I felt terrified from just trying to remember that much, an over whelming wave of grief choked me, as if I had lost something very dear to me, better leave the whole memories issue till later.

Carefully walking towards the river I looked at my appearance, I had a ruffled mess of dirty brown hair, crimson staining the strands, hanging over my tired looking face. I was wearing a waterlogged and torn sweater, red strings sticking out in unusual places. My Grey jeans were torn at the knees, fraying wildy. Shifting I noticed two bug like wings strapped to my back, they were both torn to shreds, acting more like a cape than any useful form of flight.  
As I looked at myself I couldn't help but feel something was off, possibly the fresh scars ripping through the flesh of my face, large chunks of pink and red meat made their way up from the righ of my jaw, tapering off on the bridge of my nose, the flesh around it raised and agitated. It was either that, or the more striking factor, my eyes.  
Two dark purple shaped made up my iris, hollow in the middle and box like in shape, despite the darkness they seemed to glow, illuminating the space around them in a purple hue. I knew those symbols, I recognised them from somewhere.  
Something clicked in my mind, EVO... I felt relief rush over me, tears pricking tracks of my eyes, I had remembered something. The symbol was the sign of EVO, most commonly used by the watchers. A shiver went down my spine as I remembered my time serving under the watchers, their cold eyes never blinking as they surveyed the worlds, and people they deeme below them. That would explain my lack of hearing, a curse all watchers bared, we watched, it wasn't our place to listen, that fell into the 'others' hands.

I smiled sadly, sitting back down next to the river. I drew my knees up to my chest tightly, a wave of home sickness swallowing me. Glancing out into the forest, I felt my heart stop, a single tear dripping down my cheek, as I locked eyes with him.  
He watched me from the shadows, casted by a dying spruce tree, malicious intent bleeding from the white voids that stood where his eyes belonged. The pain crept up on me as I suddenly lurched forwards, nausea enveloping me for a third time in this small clearing, bile rising in my throat as my mind when blank, the burning white pain bringing me to a mixed state of numbness and suffering. It was silent, everything was too damn silent, it was so quiet I couldn't hear my own thoughts, the silence was so loud, and it hurt, it hurt more than anything. I just wanted it all to Stop. The pain vanished as quickly as it started, my vision shifting from white, to black before everything slowly faded back into view, the world around building itself up slowly. Glancing up I was alone in the dark clearing again, no one else in sight, an odd feeling settled in my chest, as if I was forgetting something. Something important. The world was still silent, but I embraced this silence, it blanketed the pain, it seeped through my bones, it soothes my racing mind.  
Turning I caught my reflection in the river, my odd eyes glowing in the darkness. Two dark purple shaped made up my iris, hollow in the middle and box like in shape, despite the darkness they seemed to glow, illuminating the space around them in a purple hue. I knew those Symbols, I recognised them from somewhere. I knew at some point, a while ago I would have been able to point them out in a jumble of random scratches in the dirt, I would have been able to say, that, that belongs to... to...   
I sighed slowly, the breath silent to me. If only I could remember.


End file.
